Love and Hate, Demons and Vampires
by Silent And Stars -Two People
Summary: Name: Ichigo Uchiha Age: Chap 1-3, age three. Chap 4-? age ten. Family: Gaara and Rubi and Akia and Kyohaku and Kyoshi and Sasuke and Stephanie. SPOILER: Finds out...that someone isn't her real family...*Dun dun dun*.


0Kyohaku smiled as "Candy Pop" by Heartsdale featuring Soul'd Out came on. She stood up from the table where most guys were sitting but a group of lonely girls sat there too. Gaara had to go on an S-ranked mission and Kyohaku wasn't going to cheat on him. She grabbed her five best friends, Yuri, Yumi, Yuki, Hinata, and Roxy, and led them to the dance floor. It was remixed with "Temperature" by Sean Paul. The girls groaned because Star was always annoying them to dance with her. Hinata was a bit heartbroken though. Roxy was gone emo, a phase she never went through. Both girls were upset because their boyfriends, Naruto and Sasuke, were gone. Naruto had cheated on Hinata with Kyohaku and Kyohaku stated that Naruto had not cheated on her but raped Kyohaku.

"Come on!" Kyohaku whined and the girls followed. They stood in a circle and smiled as each girl danced. "I swear if one guy whistles, I'm going to drink their blood till they die."Yuki, Yumi, and Yuri said, well…practically yelled over the loud music. All three sisters (Yuki, Yumi, and Yuri) were triplets after their other sister, Mai (five minutes younger than Yumi), died by the hands of Itachi Uchiha. But they were also vampires; each one had a demon vampire sealed inside their charms. Yuri's was purple, symbolizing Kyuuketsuki, which meant Vampire, and Yuri was the eldest. Yuki, the middle child, had a dark blue charm showing that Shikyo, meaning Death, lived in that charm. And Yumi, the youngest by one hour after Yuri and ten minutes after Yuki, had the demon Kirai in her dark red charm.

Roxanna No Subaku was Gaara's younger sister by thirty minutes. Roxy had long purple hair, which she dyed it after she fell in love with purple, pulled into a high ponytail. Roxy's eyes were 

shining with happiness. After Roxy started dancing, she was never bummed. Yuki grinned at Kyohaku, showing her fangs.

Hinata Hyuga was the youngest in the group. Roxy was the eldest; Kyohaku was the second eldest; The Vamp sisters (Yuri and Yuki and Yumi) were born a week before Hinata. However, Hinata was the most developed, seeing as her breast and maturity were larger. Hinata followed after Kyohaku because Kyohaku had vowed never to lose to someone she could beat. Examples for Kyohaku: Kouhai Hyuga, Hinata's cousin. Examples for Hinata: Sakura Haruno, her crush's crush.

Hinata and Roxy squealed with delight as "Cyclone" by…their favorite artists…Baby Bash featuring T-Pain. Kyohaku smiled at them and they returned the smile.

The Next Morning… (Yeah, I'm lazy)

Kyohaku lifted her head from the pillow. Ichigo, who was three, was sitting by her mother. Rubi and Akai, who were the same age but not as mature as Ichigo, were jumping up and down on Kyohaku's bed. Kyohaku had asked Kyoshi to babysit and she did, but let the girls run wild while training. Ichigo was the only one who was actually training. "Morning mom!" they exclaimed when Kyohaku sat up. "Morning girls, did you father come home last night?" Kyohaku asked Ichigo. "Yes, he came home but he had to go back to the Sand Village so he could explain the mission so far." Ichigo replied and Kyohaku smiled lightly. Ichigo had inherited Kyohaku's brains and maturity. Rubi and Akai had too, but it hadn't shown in yet. Kyohaku had told the girls a million times that their father left when had to. But the girls never believe her. They, meaning Rubi and Akai, believe that Gaara was cheating on Kyohaku with that U.G.L.Y Kouhai Hyuga. 

Ichigo did not though. She saw the way Gaara watched Kyohaku and the way the Kyohaku seemed happier when she heard Gaara had come home. They, Ichigo had known since she would understand people, at age one, were in love and would always be in love.

Kyoshi Uchiha shook the water from her hair as she walked into the Uchiha Main Clan House. T had begun raining, hard. "Kyohaku! You up?" Kyoshi called and she was surprised when Kyohaku mumbled, "Yeah." Kyohaku was never up this early, nowadays when she took night missions. The girls must have -woke her up, Kyoshi realized. Ichigo walked downstairs, a map and notebook in hand.

Rubi and Akai were happy, as usual. The look on Ichigo's face surprised Kyoshi. It was the look of sheer terror. "Strawberry-onee-chan is upset because dad just called and he said there is a war between where Aisu and Faia both moved and grew up. Now she's looking for somewhere where the Uchiwa sisters grew up in." Akai said to Kyoshi, who looked puzzled. Ichigo closed her eyes and used Chi to help her. Faia, Uindo, Aisu, Mizu, Raikou, Hogochou, and Chi all grew up in the same household, seeing as they were all from the Uchiwa Clan, a distant relative to the Uchiha. Chi was sitting on the floor of the silver locket of each of the last four demons had. The Element Elder Sisters (Aisu, Faia, and Uindo) all shared a gold locket. "Hey Strawberry!" Chi greeted Ichigo warmly. Chi was the Earth Demon and just as the Earth is inviting, she was too. "Hey Earth Chick," Ichigo said, calling Chi by her special nickname. Just as Strawberry was Ichigo's, Earth Chick was Chi's.

"Nani Appu?" Chi asked. "I need help. I'm coming to you. You remember your…uh…past lives, right?" Ichigo replied. "No duh, Faia made me study the geography, minerals, and other crap 

like that. Why?" Chi replied. "There is a war where you guys used to live." Ichigo said. "Ah, no wonder. It's not Konoha, Suna, Fire or Ice. Not the wind, either. The last three at dead. We lived in the Yami village for a while. Then we moved to the Ame-"Chi started."-that's it! The Ame and Yami village are fighting in a war!" Ichigo exclaimed suddenly. "Probably is, poor Ame though. Ame Aijin, Kyohaku's friend." Chi whispered. "What about Ame's daughter, Yukito?" Chi asked. "Yukito is fine right now. What about Ame? Is she from the Ame village?" (A/N: Get it? Ame Aijin is from the Ame Village.) Ichigo replied. "Yeah, Ame is. And your mother lived in the Yami village till she was ten then she had to move back for a year. She left back at 13. That's where the Vamp Sisters are from." Chi explained.

"So-"Ichigo started. "ICHIGO KUREJI UCHIHA!" a loud voice said bringing back Ichigo to reality. "Nani?" Ichigo exclaimed. "Baka," Akai whispered shaking her head. "Rubi, you little…ARGH!" Ichigo mumbled and grabbed the house phone. Her mother and Kyoshi left for about thirty minutes. The Protected Bird chick was here. The Bird girl was Stephanie. Stephanie was picked on because her demon was Hogochou, meaning Protected Bird. The birds were the Uchiha girls and Sasuke. Ichigo growled, inside Chi was growling. Ichigo dialed her father's work phone. "Lord Kazekage speaking." His cold voice answered. "Father, do you know of the Ame and Yami Villages?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, but not a lot. Did you find where the war is taking place?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, but I need answers. Where did Kyohaku live until she was about ten?" Ichigo asked. "Your mother lived in Konoha till she was three. Then her parents sent her to the Fire Village. They ignored her there too…until she killed that village and the wind village. Now what is this about, 

Ichigo?" Gaara replied. "I'll tell you in a minute. Father, this is really important. What happened after that?" Ichigo asked. "Your mother was sent to the Ice Village. Again, she killed the village because she was ignored there too. She came back to Konoha till she was five. Her parents became fed up with her killing all the villages. Kyohaku was then sent to the Yami village where she met Yuki and Yumi. Her parents were glad she didn't kill that village and took her back. Then the clan died and she left for Suna. She was happy till about 8 and then she moved on. She went back to Yami. No saw her again…that is until she was ten. She had become a jonnin in the Yami Village and they made her go back to the academy. She graduated with Akira Haruno and Akina Yamanaka. They became her teammates until after she became a Chunnin. She went back to the Darkness and took Yuri with her. That's where she lived until she was fourteen. She came back and has lived here since. Now, what is about Ichigo Uchiha?" Gaara finished.

"Okay…the war you asked me to find is the Ame and Yami villages. They are fighting because of one reason. The demons…the Ame Village, like a normal Yami village is also Demon Village. Problem is the fact that the Yami's population is growing in size by the hundreds. Ame said either you give us demons and create another village or we kill them. The Yami Goddess, the founder, was upset about this and told the Ame Goddess, the founder, that she would never force them to move. This made Rain Goddess mad and the war began. They are trying not to fight but it is harder than it looks." Ichigo explained in a hurry. "Okay, you have a game plan?" Gaara asked. "I believe we even the demons out by sending the over populated Yami Village into other villages. But also create three more demon villages. The Kirai was never like it is now. Nor was the Shikyo or the Kuro!" Ichigo said.

Akai and Rubi stared at Ichigo as she explained what they should do. Rubi and Akai looked at each other as Kyohaku and Kyoshi returned. "Mother is back," Akai hissed. Ichigo nodded and told their father that she had to go train. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief as her mother came in. "Why are you all in the kitchen?" Kyohaku asked, puzzled. "Just hanging around," Akai said smiling. "Okay, just one thing. Your father called me about twenty minutes ago. He told me that he wanted Ichigo to work with him. Meaning, he wants Ichigo to help him plan missions and other things like that." Kyohaku said and walked off. "Aunt Kyoshi!" Akai called. We're going to see how Suna is doing! Be back in a hour!" Akai said as Kyoshi said "Sure!" "Score!" Rubi whispered. Ichigo took her sisters' hands and they disappeared in water. "Thanks, Akai." Ichigo said as they sat in their father's office. He came in and smiled lightly at his daughters. "You guys are turning more and more into your mother." He said.

Ichigo knew this seeing as she knew her mother better than her sisters. She was told that her mother would appear into her father's office at random times. They had come uninvited and why couldn't they? They were HIS daughters. "So, how are we going to put the plan into action?" Gaara asked Ichigo. Ichigo smiled lightly. "Same way you invaded Konoha two years ago." Ichigo smiled. "One bird…who's the bird?" Gaara asked. Ichigo grinned wider. "Ichigo…you could get killed by this mission, you know." Gaara argued. "Yes I know. Think how good this will look when I get enrolled in the academy." Ichigo joked. "And you are willing to do this deadly mission no matter how many times your mother and I object?" Gaara asked. "Duh," Ichigo said. "Okay, how do you plan to get the Kirai, Shikyo and Kuro village to go back into the Demon Villages they once were?" Gaara asked. "Same way we got the Hokage to let us run the 

Sakura festival."Akai chimed in. Gaara sighed. His two other daughters picked the wrong time to be smart. They were being dumb. Ichigo had really thought this plan over quite nicely.

"Alright, what about the rest of the race?" Gaara asked, referring to two things. The Demon Race and the race to stop the war. "Demon Race, you compromise with them. Race to stop the war, you follow the plan." Rubi said, her backbone finally showing. "Okay, the plan will begin…when?" Gaara asked. All three of his daughters looked at each other and nodded. "Tomorrow!" They said in unison.

The Next Morning…(I know I'm lazy)

Ichigo stared at the picture on her desk. It was of Akai, Rubi, Ichigo, and Yukito. They were smiling, with their arms draped over one another's shoulders. Ichigo shook her head and packed the rest of her weapons. She wasn't packing her katana seeing as she was taking it with her. She packed all of her kunai knifes, shuriken and scrolls. She touched her locket.

At the same time, her other sisters were packing their things. Rubi took her daggers and put them in their hostlers. Akai grabbed her glass gourd and tied it to her left leg. All three tied their headbands around their necks. Akai wore her grey spandex slacks, dark red jacket and white shirt. Rubi wore her black spandex Capri pants, ruby red jacket and grey shirt. She had tied her lighting gourd around her waist. Ichigo shook her head free from the braid her mother had put in last night. Around her neck was her Suna Headband, like every girl had done. Their father gave them Suna headbands because starting this mission, they were fully fledged ninjas.

Ichigo's black shorts were clung to her legs. Her dark grey shirt was loose fitting and made Ichigo breathing steady. She was nervous. Her light grey zori were the right size. Around Ichigo's waist was her katana. She took a deep breath and she and her sisters walked out of Konoha…for their first mission.


End file.
